zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Triforce
The Triforce is a sacred golden relic left behind by the three goddesses; Din (power), Farore (courage) and Nayru (wisdom) after they finished creating the land of Hyrule. It was formed at the point where they left the world, but in a different dimension connected to Hyrule called the Sacred Realm. The golden Triforce consists of three seperate triangles: the Triforce of Power on top, the Triforce of Courage on the right and the Triforce of Wisdom on the left. The Triforce has the power to grant the wish of whoever touches it. The Triforce can never distinguish between those who are good or evil. So if an evil one touches it, his wish will be granted. If a good person touches it, his wish will also be granted. But, if the person does not possess an equal balance of Courage, Wisdom and Power, the Triforce will split into its three separate parts, each piece taking residence in the person that most personifies that particular piece. Ganondorf makes a wish to rule the world, but as he is corrupt and seeks only power, the Triforce splits apart and the Sacred Realm becomes the Dark World, with the Triforce of Power remaining in Ganondorf's hand. It is because he is unable to reunite the three in Ocarina of Time that, upon being sealed in the Dark World, he is unable to use the Triforce to simply wish himself back to Hyrule. However, when Link battles Ganon in A Link To The Past he says, "I shall destroy you, and use my wish to rule both worlds forever!". There is an argument about whether the Triforce is inanimate. On one hand, it seems that it doesn't know good from evil and merely grants wishes. However, it also speaks to Link at the end of A Link to the Past and at the beginning of Oracle of Seasons or Oracle of Ages, in a voice that identifies itself as the essence of the Triforce. Appearances ... ... ... ... ... ... Pieces of the Triforce The Triforce can be split up into three pieces, which can then be split up even further, as shown in The Legend of Zelda and The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, where the Triforce of Courage was split into eight pieces, and in the original Legend of Zelda game, where the Triforce of Wisdom was split into eight pieces. When two people with a Triforce piece come in close contact, the Triforce symbol on their hand will glow and when all three are together (as seen again in both The Wind Waker and Ocarina of Time), it is possible that the Triforce will be summoned. The pieces can also glow on their own. Triforce of Courage The Triforce of Courage was not actually referenced in The Legend of Zelda and it never appears or is mentioned in the television adaptation of the series; it first appeared in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, where it was held in the Great Palace and had to be recovered by Link to awaken the sleeping Zelda. It is usually associated with Link and is shown on his left hand. In Ocarina of Time, the Triforce of Courage was given to Link after it splits when Ganondorf touches it (during Link's sleeping state after claiming the Master Sword). In The Wind Waker, it is stated that when the Hero of Time left Hyrule (supposedly when Zelda returns Link to his childhood, or when Link went to Termina), the Triforce of Courage was broken into eight pieces and scattered, to be recovered one day by another Hero deserving of its power. After restoring the power to the Master Sword in The Wind Waker, Link hauled up all 8 shards of the Triforce of Courage from the sea, and entered Hyrule, submerged in a magic air chamber on the sea floor. Triforce of Wisdom This was mentioned in the original Legend of Zelda game, where it was split into eight pieces by Zelda in order to hide it from Ganon. It is usually associated with Princess Zelda. In The Wind Waker, Tetra the pirate carried a necklace made from a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom; the King of Hyrule carried the other half. When put together, Tetra was revealed to be Zelda. To hide from Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time, Zelda assumes the guise of Sheik. It is speculated that Zelda used the Triforce of Wisdom to do so. This Triforce Piece is associated with blue and the goddess Nayru. This piece is located in the lower left. This piece of the Triforce is speculated to be briefly given to Midna by Zelda (to save Midna's life after villainous Zant exposed Midna to the Light Spirit Lanayru's pure light, in an attempt to kill her), in Twilight Princess. It revives Midna, giving her the ability to take on her physical form in the Realm of Hyrule. By giving her part of the Triforce to Midna, Zelda allows Midna and Link to continue their quest to defeat Zant, as well as keeping the Triforce of Wisdom away from Ganondorf, who takes over Hyrule Castle shortly after Midna and Wolf Link set off in search of the Master Sword. (Note: Though it is possible that Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom in Twilight Princess, it is more likely that it was the power bequeathed to her as one "chosen by the goddesses" that was passed to Midna since neither Link nor Ganondorf can have a piece of the Triforce in Twilight Princess) Triforce of Power This was mentioned in the original Legend of Zelda, but only the fact that it was stolen by Ganon, as the story was not as strong as the later games in the series. It is often associated with Ganon. In Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf (a Gerudo thief and the sole male of the tribe in one hundred years) heard of the legend of the Triforce and lusted after its power, primarily as a tool to subjugate the kingdom of Hyrule and expand his influence. Inadvertently aided by a young hero known as Link and the Hylian princess Zelda, Ganondorf found his way into the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf did not know that to claim the Triforce, one must have all three separate pieces of the Triforce - power, wisdom, and courage - together (worth mentioning is that for someone to recieve all three pieces one must believe in all three power, wisdom and courage equally, which we all know that Ganondorf only cared for the power that the Triforce offered). When Link went through the Door of Time, he obtained the Triforce of Courage. Zelda, by some means, had the Triforce of Wisdom. Ganondorf received the Triforce of Power. Each of the three received the mark of the Triforce on the back of one hand. Ganon was defeated and the power of the Seven Sages, including Zelda, was used to seal him in the Sacred Realm along with the Triforce of Power. Link and Zelda retained their Triforces. The Triforce of Power is associated with the color red and the goddess Din. This piece is located at the top. Bearers of the Triforce When the Triforce is split and possessed by the three destined individuals, the piece's influences can be felt by the holders. This can have multiple effects. Ganondorf, in particular, was corrupted even further by his Triforce's power. The Triforce carriers can also sense each other's presence, but not at a great distance (otherwise, Ganondorf would not have to search for Zelda very long in Ocarina of Time and The Wind Waker). The three bearers are Zelda (wisdom), Ganondorf (power), and Link (courage). Other appearances Ocarina of Time rumors The Triforce appears before Link in an early promotional video of Ocarina of Time. Though the Triforce makes appearances throughout Ocarina of Time, there is no way to physically obtain it within the game. However, it is rumoured that at some point in the game's development, it was possible for the player to obtain the Triforce. This theory is backed up by an early promotional video released before the game was completed, which appears to show Link discovering the Triforce itself. Many video game hackers have attempted to reverse engineer the game, but there does not seem to be any way to successfully obtain the Triforce as an actual item. There have been attempts to create faked screenshots using image-editing programs and hacked versions of the game, but these have either been proven to be false, or revealed to be April Fools' jokes. Television appearances In the cartoon The Legend of Zelda television show, only the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power appear. The Triforce of Courage is never mentioned or seen. The Triforces were not golden triangles, but made of colored jewel. Green Emerald color for the Triforce of Wisdom, and Red Ruby Color for the Triforce of Power. Both Triforces floated over a pedestal and ocasionally talked in rhyme to the other characters giving information about the current situation. The Triforce of Wisdom had a female voice and the Triforce of Power had a male voice. In the cartoon television series "Captain N" the characters from Zelda appeared four times and the Triforce appeared in one episode. The Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Courage were stolen at the beginning of the show but were returned by he end of the episode. The Triforce of Wisdom remained with Zelda and occasionally gave advice by talking through Zelda. The Triforces were made of some sort of Jewel with gold on the interior and each had the letter for the beginning of their name engraved on them. Appearances in other Nintendo games The Triforce is Link's symbol in Super Smash Bros. It returns as his symbol in the sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and is also used as the symbol for Zelda, Sheik, Young Link, and Ganondorf. There are three structures in Zelda/Sheik's Target Test that look exactly like Triforces. The Triforce is also the goal in the second side-scrolling level in Adventure mode, the Underground Maze. In the upcoming third game in the series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Triforce appears as one of Link's special attacks, as he traps the enemy between two Triforce symbols and relentlessly slashes at them. In Animal Crossing: Wild World, the Triforce is a furniture item. When used, it separates and assembles in mimicry of the opening to A Link to the Past. In both the original Animal Crossing and Wild World, Katrina, the fortune teller, has the Triforce symbol emblazoned in the far back of her tent. However, it is barely visible in Wild World with her recently discarded crystal ball in front of it. In Kirby Super Star, The Great Cave Offensive requires Kirby to collect treasures while escaping a vast cave. The final treasure is the distinctively Zelda-like Triforce. In the more recent Kirby: Canvas Curse, a minigame involving joining dots to form images features a Triforce-shaped image. Category:Items es:Trifuerza